Red Fox
by KingBeasta
Summary: in a world of madness it's hard to tell whos more crazy them or yourself
1. Chapter 1

**_OC Naruto, OC Karin, and OC Nagato_**

 ** _This is the only time I will say it so don't complain I don't own Naruto, Black Lagoon, or any other anime._**

 ** _So, let's get on with story._**

 ** _Prolong:_**

There was a great family in Japan but this family wasn't your average family you see this family were trained to be assassin at a young age to protect japan and to eliminate any threats.

 **Year: 1970**

Inside of a traditional there's tons of bokken, katanas, serval weapons, and guns wooded floor pictures of family.

A Minato blonde hair man with shoulder length hair and blue eyes wearing an all blue kimono wielding a bokken.

Who is at the age of 25 years old behind him is his wife Kushina Uzumaki a redhead woman with violet eyes wearing a purple kimono white lilly designs covering it with a yellow bow who appears to be 25 years old.

Next to her his niece Karin a redhead girl with spiky hair glassed red eyes wearing a pale purple kimono wearing a red bow who appears to be 16 years old.

Next to her is Nagato passive skinny red head man long bangs covering his right eye having piercing pale violet eyes wearing a black button up shirt tan pants who appears 20. Facing the blonde man is a replica of him but having short blonde hair blue piercing eyes six whisker marks on his cheeks. Wearing a black kimono top orange belt and wearing orange hakama pants dawning a boken.

Both staring passive at each other

"Fight, said Kushina.

Both father and son are clashing at each trying to hit each other Minato swings at his head but Naruto dodges left jumps back gets back into stance sweeps at his feet Minato back flips pulls a shiruken out throws it Naruto uses his boken to block it repels the shiruken. Back hit his father in the ribs then punch him in the stomach steals his boken now having two bokens but before he can do anything Minato blocks both boken then hits him in the throat giving Minato full advantage thus winning the dual.

"Very good Naruto-kun," said Minato smiling at his son with proud bowing to him respectfully" thank you dad I'm glad your proud," said Naruto with a bow smiling

"I have always been proud of my son smiling said, Minato. Then Naruto get tackle down my his energetic redhead mother she start hugging & swinging Naruto around while everyone had anime sweat drop good thing Kushina knows how to break tension thought Karin with sweat drop good thing oba Kushina-chan knows how to break tension thought Karin with sweat drop at her hyper aunt as Kushina finally drops Naruto who has animated swirling eyes who sits down trying to get his bearings after the roller coaster known as Kushina.

Minato and Kushina then go in their room to rest after a long day.

Naruto Nagato and Karin are in the living sitting down watching tv enjoying the day drinking orange juice.

"So, Karin-chan how was your mission with that insane family dihuchas said," Naruto with his hands behind his back Nagato and Kushina looked confused at what their cousin confused then they have a knowing look on their face "ahahaha oooh you mean Uhichas yeah, the mission was good that Itachi guy helped me killed his psychotic family his little brother Sasuke kept blabbing about being an elite or something I wasn't really paying attention after slit the little fuckers throat with my trusty little knife before I killed the shit stain I killed his crazy father then his psychopath slut of a mother then I shot itachi back in the head well it was Hirohito-sama who order the death of the Uhichas after they planned to do a retarded coup, said Karin" as she drinks her water while she's laughing at how pathetic that family is Naruto and Nagato remember how much their cousin Karin hated that family they to also thought it funny how a bunch of arrogant thieves thought themselves men among gods "yes it seems like that arrogant bunch did diverse to die ,said Nagato.

"Nagato how was your mission with those family was training those canines to kill a small village, said "Naruto while looking at his cousin as Nagato who is drinking tea "the mission when well that Inuzuka clan weren't really heard all it took was a little cocaine adding it to the dog food the dogs killed the Inuzuka clan, said" Nagato while smirking at how easy killing a those Inuzuka.

"Wow, you guys are so lucky going on missions that seems awesome I can't wait till my training is done Dattebayo, said" Naruto with a lot excitement just thinking of all missions he will do.

Naruto then widen his eyes remember todays training was his assessment to see if he was ready Naruto then has a grin that would bring shame to the joker.

Naruto then start jumping around with excitement that rivals a person who just won the lottery.

While Karin and Nagato look at their little cousin strangely but then remember their oba Kushina rubbed off of him well at least he's not sum loud obnoxious annoying boy yelling about being the next empire of Japan to the world kami help them if Naruto became some hyperactive assassin which they were glad he isn't because he would be dead on his first mission. "So, Naruto-kun what's got you so happier than Stan Lee after creating the Fantastic Four? "Ask, Karin looking at her cousin hoping he will tell her and Nagato.

"I just remember today ota-san said today will be final test to see if I'm ready to start taking mission ota-san and kaa-chan said if I pass they have a mission for to kill this Haruno family who are planning to get enough people to do a suicide bombing in the heart of Tokyo and they want me to kill all the family members including their daughter Sakura. So, do you guys think I'm ready to go on mission, asked" Naruto while looking nervous and excited at hearing his two favorite cousins they may be his only cousins but they're still his favorite. "Well I believe you are ready Naruto-kun, said" Nagato calming as he believes Naruto is ready he can already tell Naruto will be a powerful force of nature.

Hell when sparing with Naruto left me a couple bruises hell the places where he hit me nearly broke my bones I feel bad those who piss him off thought Nagato shivers at the thought of a piss off Naruto Uzumaki is a dangerous thing something you should only wish for your worst enemy. "I'm with Nagato-kun on this one to Naruto-kun you have trained since you were 4 years old hell now if you fought a pro kendo I know you well demolish one hell Minato-kun even has a problem keeping up with you sometimes so, yes I think my Naru-kun is ready, said" Karin smirking at embarrassing Naruto it was always a fun thing to do and she enjoy it watching naruto cheeks turn a shade red. If only the Uzumaki family would've known what is going to happening in the upcoming days.

 ** _Inside Minato and Kushina's room_**

Inside their mom was fairly large king size bed, bookshelf, two katanas a picture of Minato and Kushina at their wedding. Minato and Kushina are laying on their bed Minato is wearing a blue shirt and black shorts while Kushina is wearing a long sleeve Green shirt with the red Uzumaki swirling whirlpool on the back of the shirt and wearing some grey long pants. "So, Mina-kun what do you think of Naru-kun's final test I think he's ready for his first mission but what about you what do you think, ask" Kushina as she sits up looking at her husband who was groaning and mumbling about twelve year old kids being too dangerous and ice pack Kushina giggles at her husband in pain but she can simplify after she remember sparring with her son.

 **Flashback: one year ago**

It was a nice day with the sun out plants start blooming where sakura trees start blooming. Naruto and Kushina are in the backyard. Naruto is wearing a white shirt with some black pants and kushina is wearing a black tank top and some blue pants both welding a boken.

" fight said" Nagato as he quickly gets away. Naruto and kushina both charge at each other trying to get a hit she swings for his head he drops to the floor hitting her in the ribs then hits her in the thigh Kushina quickly getting distance from her son groaning in pain at the hit. Naruto then tries to finish it by hitting her on the head Kushina rolls on her back she as she gets up she comes at him they are both hitting boken Kuushina holds Naruto boken down Kushina then knees Naruto in the chest then striking him in the chest Naruto quickly gets up hitting Kushina at rapid speed but luckily Kushina is a master she dodges the attacks hitting the boken each together she come at him rapid pace hitting him in the ribs arms and legs then kicks him in the stomach Kushina then falls to her knee. "Win goes to Kushina Namikaze Uzumkai, said Nagato" Nagato and Naruto then helps Kushina up "are you okay kaa-chan, said " Naruto with a worry expression " yea I'm okay son, said" Kushina having grimance smile regretting sparring with her son he was strong and quick deadly combination.

 **Flashback end**

Kushina then grimace at remember who bad she beat him well she had to give him credit he was trained by both her and Minato.

She then looks at Minato waiting for his answer Minato then sits. "Yes I believe our Naru-kun is finally ready he isn't just great at kendo, martial art but also great at hiding remember when we were first training to be sneaky by playing hide in seek and it took all day to find him asked," Minato while looking at his wife with grin and with a hint about proud how could he not be proud at his son he has come far after all. Kushina jumps him kissing everywhere saying my son rocks "Mina-kun we so have to tell Naru-kun, said" Kushina or more likely demanded she grabs his hand dragging him out the room to tell her family the great look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside the living room**

Naruto, Nagato, and Kushina are stillin the living room talking mong themselves about nothing usually you would think a twelve year old kid like Naruto would wanna talk about cartoons and other things but not this twelve year old he is much more mature in something. They notice Kushina running into the living room with Minato not too far behind being dragged in having a comical animated swirling eyes proving Minato just went through a roller coast or more known as 'Kushina Happy mode'. "what's up oka Kushina-chan ask, "Karin wondering whats got her oka-chan so happy she had a guest but she wanted know she knew Nagato knew why she was so happy but both waited if it is the reason they think.

"We have an important announcement so shut up and listen, ya know said," Kushina with a megawatt smile."Kushi-chan is right I do have an important announcement. Naruto after the years training you have been the most greatest moments I have seen you try so hard something if you don't get it you even were able to learn to learn dual sword style and other weapon in which your kaasan and I don't know how to use so if by the head of Namikaze clan I Minato Namikaze nominate you naruto Uzumaki the next assassin of the Namikaze and Uzumaki family congratulations Naruto-kun.

Naruto then jumps around yelling I did I did I did Naruto then calmed down look straight at his father " Thank you father I promise I won't let you down and disgrace the family name said, "Naruto having a serious face he knew he couldn't fuck this mission up it was extremely important.

"You can never disappoint me I will always be proud of you my son, said "Minato while smile at his son "ooh yea I almost forgot son your mission starts in two days so, that's enough to get ready don't you think. It can give you time to research about the targets and you will know what they look like I trust you my son.

 **Meanwhile at the imperial palace**

Looking like one for royalty the emperor Akihito is in his office reading over papers with narrowing eyes glaring down in front him is a Japanese man with slick brown hair with brown eyes wearing a brown suit jacket and pants white dress shirt and with a black tie looking in his late 30s this man is the emperor right hand man Sasuno Momushi. There standing next to him was woman around the age of early 40s with brown shoulder length hair wearing a dark brown business jacket black skirt black panty holes with black high heels this woman is Howaitotaigā Ao "yes correct not to forget they're getting hard to control,said" Howaitotaigā. "So, Akihito-sama what do you want to do about the Uzumaki clan they have been loyal but there getting to strong and harder to control, said Sasuno" with an impassive face waiting for his lord "your right even though they have helped us they're getting to dangerous so after Naruto Uzumaki first mission we shall end them this is the word of the emperor, demanded" Akihito who has narrow eyes he never really did trust a family who trains they're family to be killers at a young age in two days the death of the Uzuzmaki clan shall be done thought Akihito. If only Akihito would know what he created after doing this?

 **Back at the Uzumaki House**

Naruto is in his room looking over the folders the first is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green, she is a woman in her late 30s, and this woman is Mebuki Haruno is one of leaders of "We are People" it is an organization who focus on peace and will do anything for peace. She is the vice-president of the organization. The next folder is a man who's in his early 30s is a kind-face man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a sakura blossom he is. He is the president of the We are People. Naruto then moves onto there is a young girl around his age with back length bubblegum hair bangs going down to her eyebrows showing off her giant forehead with emerald green eyes having a petite young face. She is Sakura Haruno the daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki. Naruto then continues read the files remember his first incidence.

 **Flashback 3 years ago**

It was summer birds chirping the streets were busy as any other day at the school at Akai Hana Kame elementary School (Made it up) at the school there little kids wearing the general Japanese uniform at the school the children wear black dress jacket white button up blue ties with blue pants and the girls wear a dark blue uniform.

Inside a fairly large cafeteria there is a young Naruto Uzumaki sitting next to a boy his age looking rather lazy and who looks sleepy with pineapple like hair and cool brown eyes this boy is Shikamaru Nara Naruto's best friend next to him is a boy with sky blue hair long hair held up in a pointy tail bun with Yellow narrow eyes he is Akua JinDao a boy whose family run a cruise line next to him is a pale young girl with a kind-shy face with shoulder length dark blue hair this girl is Hinata Hyuga heiress of the Hygua Family a strict family who practice kendo she is also Naruto's best friend who has a crush on him next to her is a redhead giving a mean look girl reaching to her back with brown piercing eyes this girl is Tayuya Uzumaki Naruto's cousin.

On the other side is on the table is a pail looking girl with bright lavender eyes having bright blonde hair going down to her knees this girl is Shion a friend of Hinata's who like Hinata likes Naruto next to her is a smart-kind an orange hair girl bangs covering right side of her hair with big dark teal eyes this girl is Mai-Bai Uta a Chinese-Japanese girl whose parents are in the force next her is a boy with short black hair wearing blue glasses having narrow brown eyes he is Kinzoku Tomari he's from a military family next to him is a pretty boy with long green hair held up in a bun with bright blue eyes he is Varikyu Anpan he is the son of the famous fashion designer Minachi Winazuka.

Next to her is a girl with fair shin, waist-length white hair and grey eyes with multiple circular patterns eyes she is Ryuzetsu an orphan child who Naruto befriending next to her is a boy with green-blonde hair with his bangs covering his right eyebrow his left eye his blue while his right eye is golden brown he is Kuraumo Lilican. These are Naruto's friends who he has known since kindergarten.

While the kids are eating, laughing, telling each other what they're going to do even Tayuya who is a foul-mouth young girl.

walking up to them is the schools most popular girls well depending on who you asked these girls are known as "Kyōdaina meinu gurūpu" or the mighty bitch group the leader of these girls is Sakura Haruno having the face of arrogance next her Ino Yamanaka the daughter of Inoichi who works at a flower shop next her is Ami a girl with spiky purple hair with brown eyes behind her is an arrogant-snobby face, blonde girl with twisting pig tails with dark blue eyes this girl is Ravel Phenex. While walking up to Naruto's group she looks at them checking them out.

"Naru-baka what the hell are doing demanded, "Sakura while Naruto group groaning at having to deal with the four pain in the asses while Hinata and Shion growled not liking Sakura actually nobody did. Naruto looking at her said' "what the fuck do you want Haruno-Baishunpu growled, naruto not wanting to deal with her while everyone is giggling at what he says he couldn't help but smirked "who dare you say that to Sakura Naruto you should be grateful were even talking to you, said "Ino with her face at hearing Naruto calling her face a whore. "I think well be grateful if y'all sluts get the fuck away from us before we catch HIV yelled," Tayuya looking pissed with a smirk happy telling the bitches what' she been thinking " shut up tayu-meinu yelled, said" Ami "what you say bitch you wanna go bitch I'll fuck your sluty ass up yelled, " Tayuya as she stands up but Hinata and Shion both hold her back just "just tell me what the hell you want already, demanded" Naruto, he already knew what it was but he just wanted them to leave already.

" okay, I'll get straight to the point Naru-baka I want you to vote for me for class president and tell your parents to join We are people so my parents get more members. said, "Sakura with a confident smile with a hint of arrogance thinking they're going to do what she says "no, no thanks, n-n-no, no way, I'm good, hell no go fuck yourself you stupid bitch" said everyone except Shikamaru who choose wisely to sleep and ignore everyone " yeeeah, how about no way and go fuck yourself said, "Naruto without even looking the group weren't surprise since Naruto hated Sakura very much " you will vote for me and tell your idiot of a father and whore of a moth- Sakura didn't get enough time to finish her sentence she found her throat being crushed by two hands she looks opens her eyes the whole cafeteria went silence as Naruto and Tayuya strangles her. She is now terrified. she stares at Naruto as he glares at her with narrowing eyes everyone in the cafeteria could've sworn they saw a giant ten tailed monster with blood red eyes and vicious sharp teeth that makes a full grown dragon look like a hatching "if you and every insult my parents I'll snap your fucking neck got bitch… got it yelled," a very pissed of Naruto "yes, said" a very scared Sakura as she pees her pants Tayuya then glares at her "understood good now clean yourself up bitch said," Tayuya as both of them drop Sakura glaring at her.

 **Flashback end**

After that he hasn't seen Sakura, Ravel, Ami, or Ino he honestly was going to kill her if she ever insulted his parents and he knew Tayuya had his back. He then puts away the files walks out his room going outside into small house which looks traditional he knocks the door. there is Karin looking older wearing a black shirt and black shorts with a hand on her hip smirking at her cousin with a toothy grin already hearing his first job "sooo, how you feeling Naruto-kun finally get to kill the fuckin slut, said" a smiling Tayuya with her singing about killing a banshee "it feels good to finally kill Haruno, besides with her family starting problems I get to killer. But I also, wanted to talk about a bad feeling I've been having. Said, Naruto looking serious. "Wait you to get the feeling shit going to hit the fan said," An also serious Tayuya "yea, I don't know what it is but whatever better get ready I already told kaa-chan, Karin-chan, Nagato-kun and ota-kun well, I just wanted to tell you goodnight Tayuya-chan said, "Naruto. "Yea night Naru-kun smiles back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two days later**

It's around noon time after getting ready Naruto puts on his assassin clothes which all black suit and mask with twin katanas two m13 pistols shrunken holster (basically think about the new foot clan soldier in teenage mutant ninja turtles out of the shadows or you can look it up) Naruto then pulls out a container inside the container is a rare poison with cobra, viper, black widow, scorpion, and carbon monoxide. Naruto then leaves his house sneaking around japan to the Haruno family who live in 20 miles away. It might seem like a long away for a person but a person like Naruto Uzumaki it's a walk in a work simply do to his training he has trained in endurance and stamina. It only took Naruto half an hour. While jumping ruff to ruff he couldn't help but get a bad feeling what might happen to his family but for the sake of the mission he puts in in the back of his head. Finally Naruto makes it to the house the house is fairly large blue and dark brown with sakura blossom trees.

Naruto then sneaks into the house while sneaking around he sees Kizashi making Hōtō is a popular regional dish originating from Yamanashi, Japan made by stewing flat udon noodles and vegetables in miso soup. He sees Kizashi walking out the kitchen to get some of the vegetables Naruto then drops from the ceiling landing like a cat without making a sound quickly walking over to the pot he pours one cup worth of poison he then quickly gets back on ceiling using some built-in claws made by Tayuya not many nobody really knowns but his whole suit and gun are made by Tayuya.

Kizarashi, Mebuki, and Sakura are eating food 5 minutes later the family starts to coughing smoking the family then falls on the table dead while Naruto is smirking at how a good job he done he's just happy nothing happen to fuck up his mission and ruin everything Naruto then pours the soup and the bowls down the sink he then cleans and washes all the dishes.

After cleaning them he makes sure there's no evidence Naruto then makes his way back to his house "now that bitch Sakura dead I wonder if I might run into other people I use to know" thought Naruto as he jumps ruff to ruff quietly making no noise he makes it home half an hour, while walking into house he notice everything is destroy blood everywhere people in black suits with gas mask he then sees something he didn't want to ever see his cousin Karin with her whole right arm gone blood dripping with bullet holes were her rib cage is blood leaking from her mouth Karin then hear a gasp she sees her favorite cousin Naruto.

"Hey there, Naru-kun seems you were right about that bad feeling. I guess even being prepare we weren't able to walk out okay by the way how was your mission" Naruto with tears in eyes seeing Karin talk like this he knows she's just putting up a front with him to seem strong "I doesn't matter how my mission went Karin I want to know. WHO THE FUCK DID THIS "yelled Naruto wanting to know who did this too his family lucky or unlucky depending on who you are Kushina, Minato, and Nagato walking up to him.

But Minato is missing his right eye has bullet wounds where is kidney should be a bullet in his knees and Nagato is coughing out blood due to internal blood damage (don't know what is actually called) with his right arm cover and blood twisted in a way it shouldn't Kushina is missing her hand which looks like it has been cut off she has three bullets wholes in her stomach "ota, kaa-chan, Nagato! Naruto yells tackling his parents crying Minato and Kushina hug there son letting him let all his emotion out Minato and Kushina felt really guilty having to ruin their last family moment but they know they have to.

" Listen Naruto-kun the people who did this are the emperors men he order them to kill us all" said Minato looking at his son for the last time Kushina then rubs her sons head making him look at her with fresh tears in both of their eyes" Naru-chan you have to listen the people who did this was the emperor he is scared we might try to over throw him to he got his royal guards to kill us but listen Minato, Nagato, Karin and I are already dead. I want you to walk over to Tayuya's place she's hiding in her hidden basement we told her not to come out until you get their got it" said Kushina as she looks at Karin who was passed away from blood lost the only who seems alive is Minato, Nagato, and her Naruto then looks at her with a sad-serious like face.

"Yes mom I understand" said but suddenly Minato and Kushina push Naruto out the way Naruto wondering what's happening then hears a gun going off he looks at his parents who have been both shoot in the temple of their head the killer then shoots Nagato in the head with quick reacting Naruto throws his shuriken at the man's gun it blows up on his hand causing them to bleed Naruto then pulls his m13 pistol shooting the man into the face Naruto then has a cold harden face that will scared a full grown lion Naruto walks over to his parents and cousins closes their eyes and prey hoping they're in a better place.

Naruto then leaves the house and walk into the Tayuya small house carrying two duffle bag while walking down stairs Naruto knocks on the floor 3 times then taps it four times Tayuya comes out hugging her cousin with tears in her eyes. "Are you hurt Tayuya-chan" said an emotionless Naruto "no I'm good so, what the fuck are going to do "asked Tayuya "we're going to leave the county I don't want to live somewhere they would kill us simply doing our job" said Naruto "so, what you want to go to Roanapur "no at least not at least not now Tayuya-chan" said Naruto both Naruto and Tayuya are seen walking away from the house ready for a new start on their life. Thus start the beginning of their lives leaving japan forever the world will sooner or later begun to fear the name uzumaki.

 **12 years later**

A 24 year old Naruto and Tayuya is standing in front a beautiful blonde woman with d-cup breast with sky blue pupil less-eyes having scars on her body except on her face most might not find her beautiful but Naruto saw them as markings she learn while doing her job. Naruto and Tayuya has grown in the 12 years Naruto now having his hair like his father he has lost all the fat in his face giving him a handsome look he's also lean body like a swimmer (no homo so don't even say im gay) Tayuya has also change also loosing fat in the face but now having a heart shape like face with her hair going down to her butt she keeps it together with a black bow she now has a body that will make the best model jealous with envy while tempting to kill.

You might be wondering where our hero is and who this woman is the woman is Sofiya Palvovena who appears in her late 20s, well Naruto is in camp of the soviet army and your probably wondering what Naruto and Tayuya Uzumaki is doing in the Soviet Union, well after leaving Japan they went to China to train with Kushina's grandparents Hashirama Senju Uzumaki and Mito Uzumali and Hashirama's brother Tobirama Senju who is Japan's top military strategist and weapon smith for four years and Hashirama's best friend Madara Uhicha who once was a general in the military.

They spent with them learning about everything they will need to know about the world mathematics, economy, and business, controlling their emotions, culture, and history. After the death of his family Naruto has now grown a hatred for cowards and people who let the power corrupt themselves. Naruto is wearing black gloves a brown short sleeve war jacket with a bullet proof vest which has many pockets a black bucket hat brown pants with many pockets having his favorite m13 pistols and m16a1 and black combat boots. Tayuya is wearing a brown tanker hat long sleeve brown jacket wearing a bullet proof jacket over it wearing fingerless gloves brown pants with many pockets and combat boot while wielding an m14 and an m1911.

"So, why have two Japanese people have join the Soviet and want to be part of my unit ask", Balalaika staring at the Uzumaki cousins with cold and indifferent eyes "we are simply because our has been corrupted by power and he was weak pathetic man who deserves to die in the most painful way possible ma'am "said, Naruto with emotionless eyes but with each word Sofiya can tell he has extreme hatred.

And probably joined the soviet because he wanted to test his skills against some other people she can say the same with the redheaded woman "okay, but what about girl" said, Soyifa now looking at the redhead with the same cold uncaring eyes with blinking Tayuya stares at her.

"I'm here for the same shit my cousin ma'am where he goes I go we're in this shit together fuck if he goes up against 100 shitfaces I will be with killing those fuckers " said, Tayuya with straight face who still has a foul mouth.

Sofiya couldn't help but smirk at these two she can tell these two are loyal she also thought the blonde was hot " hot where the fuck did that come from" thought Soyifa.

"so, what kind of weapons you use or what are you best at, I'll have to find out can't have my two new soldiers being killed oh and call me captain" said Soyifa while still having a cold and impassive face While most people who would seem offended not Naruto and Tayuya after being trained by Madara to control their emotions in any fight even when the ones you know are dying right infront of you thanks to his training something like this said by their captain doesn't even effect you."

I had been trained in using katanas, throwing knives, and guns I manly use m13 pistols and m16a4 I like using both swords and sword captain" said Naruto in a cold military like tone "I like my cousin also use swords throwing knives and gun but I mostly like using m14 and an m1911 captain. After the conformation Soyifa relies Naruto and Tayuya are the type of people who will get any mission they are assign without failure. Soyifa then walks her two new soldiers to meet her team. Naruto and Tayuya meet a big muscular man with short black hair and golden-brown eyes with scar going across the right side of his face. He then looks at Naruto and Tayuya impassive "captain who are these two or new soldiers "ask the man who look calm who seems to have a deep Russian accent "yes, they are Boris I want you to meet Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya Uzumaki.

Tayuya is going to be our sniper and Naruto is going to be with me as I remember you said I need someone to over my back isn't that right Sergeant said" Soyifa as she glares at Boris who sweatdrops along with Naruto Tayuya "what the fuck why does it seem more like I'm/Naruto will be a babysitter to make sure doesn't die "thought both Naruto and Tayuya. Soyifa sighs then looks at Naruto and Tayuya "alright I want you to go back to your tent alright" order Soyifa seeing them both nod and walking away she and Boris go to their tent to get some rest.

When Naruto enters his tent he can't help but think of how much is life has changed he digs into his shirt taking out a blue gem attached to a string gripping it "I will become a force everyone will feared" said Naruto staring up the ceiling he couldn't help but find Soyifa interesting Naruto couldn't help but smirked.

 **With Tayuya**

"so, it seems like we ending up in the Soviet Union who the fuck did we even end up here, ugh who the fuck cares as long as they fuckers can keep their hands to them fucking selves it would end up like Ohio" grumbles hating their experience in Ohio she never thought she would have to ever actually cut a man's dick off and actually shove it down his throat and shot another guy in the eye then slitting his throat with her knife. Tayuya couldn't help but sigh at the shit they will probably get into. She then pulls out a cigarette sparks she smokes it, while couldn't help but feel something in their life is going to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto couldn't help but think when his mother always telling him to find a strong woman but then sweatdrops at thinking at her she seems like the hard ass type probably treat a relationship with her like a mission "dear god, I feel sad for the poor bastard gets stuck with captain hard ass".

Mutters Naruto as he gets up undressing he is now wearing an orange tank top and white shorts he then lays down on his bed he was thinking everything he's been through he couldn't help but remember getting bear hugged my Mito "fuck for an old woman she is strong as fuck" thought Naruto we couldn't help but groan he then thinks of his thoughts of Madara he thought he was just like his clan but thankfully he isn't he's a nice guy when you get passed his cold fucking attitude " damn fucking slave driver but it did get the fucking job done". Thought Naruto but he couldn't help but couldn't help but wonder what's going to happen with him and Tayuya he hopes no crazy shit happens but he doubts it crazy shit will always follow them Naruto couldn't help but curse god and the one causing a bunch of bad shit happening to them.

After months going by Naruto is taught by Soyifa to use other guns like mk14, m1 shotgun, m1216 shotgun and m15 assault rifle while she may have said he will watch her back she actually meant he will be partner. Soyifa couldn't but be in impress with his quick learning it was like he absorb everything you tell him he was truly a prodigy. Her respect of him raise when fighting 3 afghan soldier.

 **Flashback**

2 months ago

After being cornered by the three afghan soldiers Soyifa then ready her mk14 ready to save her soldier but before she or the enemy can react Naruto pulls two knives out his pocket throws them at the two soldiers neck pulls out his 13 mm pistols shots each of them in the head he puts away his pistol looks at Soyifa with an impassive face while she is shocked "what" said Narouto "nothing good work soldier" said Soyifa as she walks away she smiles.

 **Flashback end**

After that Soyifa finds herself finding Naruto attracted but she ignores it saying she will not waste her time with relationships. Naruto notices she's staring at him he couldn't help but smirked he then smiles at her Soyifa then blushes the n looks away Naruto then chuckles "hell who could've thought him Naruto Uzumaki making Soyifa Pavlovena blush said" Naruto while smirking at Soyifa she tries to glare at him but it only seem like a cute pout. To get back at him she sways her hips back and forth earning his attention they have been flirting with each other for months.

They now have to focus on their mission at finding the warehouse were the Afghanistan soldiers have been ordering grenades and heavy while Soyifa and her men are camping out she then finds Naruto a mile away from them she sees Naruto pulling up his pants obvious of him just finishing taking a piss Soyifa then stalks behind him wrapping her arms around his neck sucking on his ear.

Not many people knows it but they have been secretly dating it happen 1 month ago after in a small city in Afghan Naruto asked her out on a date while suspicious of him and his reasons she agrees after the date was done she had a good time 2 weeks later and they start dating but back to the story everyone.

 **Lemon**

As Soyifa is nibbling on his ear Naruto then turns her own around gazing into her eyes ocean blue meets sky blue Naruto then gently caress his hands against her face Soyifa is humming almost sound like purring Naruto is the only man who can Soyifa like this but only man she will allow doing this too. Naruto brings her face closer with each of their hot breath against each other faces they have been waiting for this moment for a while you may think most normal couples would rather make love in their house or on a beach but these two are war soldiers so, they have to make the best of it. While bringing her face closer to his he latches his mouth to her gently and passionately kissing his girlfriend she wraps her arms around him savoring the taste of her boyfriend.

"Naruto I need you" demanded Soyifa as she pants Naruto then nods unbuttoning her shirt kisses and licks her making Soyifa shiver at how Naruto works he then unhooks her black bra letting her d-cup breasts free from their confines Naruto then caress the her breast causing Soyifa to mean "AAAAH more AAAH Naruto more AHH more give me More!"

Yelled Soyifa Naruto gives her request by sucking on her left breast her then pinches or right breast Naruto then skillfully sucks on her breast Soyifa is enjoying her man giving her pleasure she is now very horny "n-n-Naruto *pant* I want *pant* more Damnit QUIT *pant* playing and let's get to the main course" yelled soyifa. then takes charges takes off Naruto's button up shirt and tank top she then licks his neck savor his taste Naruto then unzips her pants and takes her black panties showing her perfect shaved pussy she then gives Naruto a seductive look she then gets on her hands and knees crawls over him giving him a view of her breasts while she sways her hips she then crawls on Naruto taking of his pants takes off his red boxers unleashing Naruto's 9inch cock 3 inches thick.

Soyifa then blushes red at Naruto's cock she didn't if it will fit but she won't hesitate she then starts pumping his cock stroking it hard with both her hands she starts kissing his dick and licking then she engulfs his cock in her both Naruto never feeling anything like this has his head held back as she gets a blowjob from Soyifa. Naruto then helds her head together and starts face fucking her face trying to cum he was amaze at how tight her throat is.

"Aww fuck your throat is so tight I can't help I love how warm your mouth feels around my dick AAH fuck." Said Naruto as he continues to fuck her face" he sure takes charge I love it when he takes charge not that I will ever tell him" thought Sofiya as she deep throats Naruto's giant cock after 20 minutes of face fucking she feels his dick start to twitch knowing what's coming "holy shit he's about to cum in my throat" thought Soyifa "fuck I'm about to fucking cum Soyifa! I'm gonna cum FUCK im cuming" yelled 1 a minute of cumming Naruto pulls out both Naruto and Soyifa have the look of lust in their eyes "yum mmh that was delicious Naruto" said a So after 1 a minute of cumming Naruto pulls out both Naruto and Soyifa have the look of lust in their eyes "yum mmh that was delicious Naruto" said a Soyifa with cum on her chin she then wipes it off drinking it. Soyifa then stands above Naruto lining her pussy to Naruto cock she lower herself taking half of Naruto cock she groans in pain and pleasure thus breaking her hymen after staying their 2 mintues she is now ready.

Naruto then slowly thrust in her making sure not to hurt her to make sure to make her feel better he sucks on her nipple Soyifa then moans Naruto then massages her plumb round ass she then orders him to fuck her "Naruto fuck me! Give me that huge cock of yours pound that cock in this tight pussy!" yelled Soyifa Naruto then increases his pace fucking her pussy he's enjoying the feeling of her warm tight walls against cock Naruto then picks her having Soyifa wraps her legs around his waist Naruto then pounds her pussy savagely while capturing her mouth 30 minutes after this he is cuming in her feeling her womb with his cum. after this they get dress going back to the campsite.

 **Lemon end**

After going back to the campsite Naruto couldn't help but smile at time he spent with his girlfriend he just hopes nothing will miss this up but he has to get ready for tomorrow they are going to find the warehouse and get rid of those weapons he couldn't help but get excited he always got excited for a fight.

The next day Soyifa, Naruto, and her soldiers have arrive at a large warehouse she sends her men entering the back doors while this is going on Naruto, Soyifa, Boris, and Tayuya going through the front door seeing the enemy enter they try shooting but Boris and Tayuya shoot them in the head while Naruto throws his knives at their throat

"alright group separate search and kill any of the enemy left Namikaze your with me Uzumaki your with Sergeant" order Soyifa holding her m1216 while Naruto pulls out his twin 13 mm pistols while going up against the enemy Soyifa couldn't help but smile seeing their scared and terrified face while Naruto is calming shooting enemies in their heads chest and stomach while two afghan soldiers try to sneak up on him Naruto throws four knives in their eyes then shoots them in the stomach causing internal blood damage thus killing them from blood lost.

Soyifa starts shooting three afghan she shoots two of them while one of them gets lucky and throws a grenade at the side of her face thus burning the right side of her face while screaming the afghan takes the chance to kill him.

but before he can gets his face smashed by a fist by Naruto then beats him reputably he then grabs a grenade force the man's moth open shoving the grenade into his mouth "everyone get fuck out right now if enemy isn't dead then leave them that's an order from the Captain!" yelled Naruto with an enrage face after everyone ran out the warehouse Naruto is seen with his arm wrap around making sure she's okay

"Captain are okay" asked Naruto looking at Soyifa "I'll manga are all if then dead" asked Soyifa more worried about her men. She then picks herself as Tayuya drives away she blows smoke from her cig blowing smoke. She then growls at how she was right she then takes a glance from her cousin who's now smoking his cigar while Soyifa now was an angry glare.

 **Time skip 1993**

A lot as change over the years one of them is Soyifa and her team were discharged they have to Roanapur setting up Hotel Moscow is a composed of dedicated men, all former Red Army paratroopers, who served under Balalaika during the Soviet war in Afghanistan.

Soyifa who has mature face now having her hair going pass her bottom now known as Balalaika is now in her 30s her and Boris have left a crime scene after her two men were killed by twin children. They are now in the care disgusting what to do.

"That man disgust me honestly however, it is my mistake I simply didn't a count for this kind of threat I thought if I send them out as a two man cell they'll be safe" said Balalaika glaring out the window.

"Chaka and Ringshall were completely blindsided by this no one thought the children were assassins" said Boris looking at Balalaika while she continues to smoke her cigar.

"Remember Pantichio (not sure how to spell it) though half enemy were children I heard even souls couldn't emaciate that. I suppose that goes for us as well" said Balalaika.

"Your obsoletely right captain let this be a lesson for us" said Boris looking at Balalaika with an impassive face.

"Comrade Sergeant I cannot allow our forces to be weaken any further assemble an investigated team from outside our organization people we can afford to lose" said Balalaika.

"Right" said Boris

"That now makes eight soldiers we now had to put in the ground comrade I never get used to it no matter how many die" said Balalaika reminiscing about all her dead soldiers.

"Since the day we took or oath we were prepare to die in battle even those two took the oath like any of us Chaka knew the risk involve." Said Boris while looking calm and cool collected

"I won't let them kill again Sergeant and I'll will have those brats pay for comrade Chaka blood I won't rest until they're dead" Said Balalaika having a cold face that would terrified a full grown liger.

 **With Lagoon Company**

(not gonna explain what they look like look it up)

"Damn" said Butch as he just walks in.

"So, what's happening out there anyone able to catch the fish yet" said Revy looking up from reading her Dracula magazine.

"Nope it ain't gettin' any better one mistake and were all fuck I'm talkin' real shit storm Balalaika is planning to use the service of Visotoniki, Red Fox, and Melody butcher said" Butch with an worried expression.

"Visotoniki, Red Fox, and Melody Butcher" said a curious Rock as he's getting ready to drink some tea.

"Crazy Bitch does she want to rip the whole city apart." Said with a piss off look she then looks at Rock with a worried look" Her commode unit and her secret weapons and in the Ivan language they called, Visotoniki Red Fox, and Melody Butcher these soldiers under her command long before Hotel Moscow even existed" said showing flash back of a serious Balalaika stomping with her troops while Naruto having a cold look and Tayuya with a grin.

"Her at the head with Red Fox and Melody Butcher at each everyone one of them function as a killing machine. They're all former paratroopers in form the Soivet Union in Afghanistan with enough training to do world war 3. But with those two alone could slaughter thirty men each." Said Rock now worried and scared.

"That's what makes them different from all the others they're disciplined unified and show no mercy." said Revy looking at Rock.

"I'll tell you one thing I'll stay the fuck away when those guys are around especially her two right hand men at least a two mil radius at least said" Butch drinking some beer.


	5. Chapter 5

**With the twins**

 _Song start_

 _"_ _My mother killed me, more for the feeling, my brothers and sisters are under the table, and keeping me up at home they're very well, under the cold"_

 _Song end_

Three men come in a one black hair wear brown suit jacket and green dress shirt second one is a blonde with grey suit and third a man with slick black hair wearing a black suit.

"Holy shit what the fuck you two are doing" said Man who is stunned what he sees a room covered with blood

"Changing, you see we can't wear our own clothes anymore the blood got on them and now dry like glue so we needed new clothes it's fine you should try it every time. We nil a hammer in his head he twitches like a fish he still moves even though he's not breathing anymore I think it's called spinal reflexes" said Gretel smiling

"Do you have any fucking idea how mad the boss is right now I only wanted dissected that Ivan bitch ever said anything about kidnapping her associates turning them into science experiment, now here's what you gonna do your gonna finish the job and get the hell out the city cuase I fucking had it babysitting the two of you" said the man leaving the room while Hansel and Gretel are just sitting in the blood of their victim.

"Can't believe those damn brats. Fuck talking about having a few screw losses look what they did to that Ivan ain't right" said one of the men.

"No shit worst part we gotta get rid of the corpse not even the cleanup will do that one Damn it said" the man frustrated.

 **Back with Lagoon Company**

"Does this phantom killer has any idea what he's dealing with if so he's gotta be insane" said Rock

"It's rare even in this place but you come across them now and again seeds of evil nothing but trouble even among the garbage of the underworld are consider outsiders usually these guys will go wild cause a lot of damage then end up dead whatever so often seems like a bee in a sharp mind they manage to survive being unhinged is the only way these people know how to live nothing but death and destruction in their wake" said Butch

"The one thing they all have in common is hate like that they hate everything and everyone. If you asked me their real problem is they're feel with hate with a point they can't even remember what they hate or why they hate it to begin with and in the end they suck everything around them in before going out for blaze and glory, now they're the ones who knows what's going on in their own heads one thing you learn in prison is" said Revy.

 **With Naruto and Tayuya**

The only thing that has change about Naruto is now 6'5 his eyes became narrow he now resembles his father basically he looks like he can be Minato's Twin brother. Tayuya is now 5'6 with perky lard c-cup breast she let her hair grow out its now goes pass her bottom reaching her knees she has her hair like Kikyo. Naruto is wearing a black shirt and a black fur coat jacket with dark blue fitted jeans wearing black and grey air force ones. Tayua is wearing a Black tank top a blue trench coat she's wearing sum grey camouflage jeans and black combat boats. Your probably wonder where's Naruto and Tayuya well they're in Brazil handling some deals.

"Ugh, that took like for fuckin ever shithead wouldn't stop staring at my tits thought I would have to fucking kill him" said an annoyed and pissed Tayuya.

"Yea, me 2 but we didn't so don't trip" said a calm Naruto. He then hears his phone going off its Balalaika."Yea what's sup babe" said Naruto.

"I have this problem it seems like two insane Romanian brats have killed two of my men I need you and Tayuya to find them and kill them and anyone gets in your way is dead is that understood" ordered Balalaika with very angry tone but Naruto couldn't help but smirk this is going to be fun with a foxy grin.

"Yeah I got it babe see you in a few" said Naruto while looking at his cousin. Naruto then half smirks at Tayuya who has a raise eyebrow wondering why Naruto is looking at her like this.

"So, what the fuck does our Fucking fearless leader want now" asked Tayuya smoking a blunt and enjoying her blunt.

"We're going back to Roanapur. Two Romanian twins have start causing real problems so she's sending us two kill them these two must be quite good if she's sending us. "Said Naruto now pulling out his blunt and is ready to leave on his plane. "Let's go it's time to show these brats how dangerous a fox can really be "said Naruto.

 **With Hansel and Gretel**

Inside their apartment Hansel and Gretel are getting ready for leave but a known to everyone else they have switched clothes with each other to confuse everyone.

"Are you ready Sorameya" asked Hansel with a creepy smile.

"Yes we won't be coming back her again so whatever we need we should take with us okay" said Gretel as she and her brother her getting ready.

"I know that Sorameya" said Hansel as he stands in front of his sister.

"Here Fortelmeya you be Sorameya" said Gretel as she takes her wig off.

"Yes For Fortelmeya should we go now" said Hansel.

"Don't forget our passports" said Gretel as both of them strap their weapons.

"I'll never do that without those we can't go anywhere said" Hansel.

"Let us be on our way said Gretel.

"Indeed" said Hansel. As both of them giggle innocently well consider who you're asking. They then walk out getting ready.

The rest same goes for cannon

 **With Naruto and Tayuya**

Naruto inform Tayuya as what's going down. Tayuya now understand the problem she couldn't help but feel sick and angry at the bastards but she knew she had to kill theses brats even though some of the people she fought children even in the war.

"I hope however this fucker is knows what's he just did" said Tayuya looking out the window.

"I'm sure he does" said Naruto with his eyes close with an impassive face.

 **With the Italian Mafia**

The room is filled with Italians and Verrocchio is angry at all the shit that has happen.

"What is wrong dammit all we had to do is get rid of that Ivan BITCH why the fuck am I in my neck dead bodies" said Verrocchio throwing shit off his desk.

"Boss" said one of the men looking worried.

"Yea" said Verrocchio.

"Let's cut our loses and get rid of them uuh well if we stick around now we can still made it look like we got rid of these brats that cause all the trouble right we can do it now without any questions being asked but if we wait" said one of the men before he can finish he is being choked by Verrocchio.

"If I want your option I'll asked for it or maybe you want my job is that it" said Verrocchio as he brutally kills one of his men by smashing his head. After that the twins show up and start killing the Italian mafia the rooms is covered in blood dead bodies are around.

 **With Balalaika**

"All units' attention "said Boris looking very serious as usually.

"Comrades early tonight there was an assault on Verrocchio family however, this changes nothing we concise our mission right here right now my brave comrades as you know private Chaka and Ringshall were irreplaceable brothers in arms it falls to us to light the candle for their souls let our guns run down a terrible vengeances upon their killers let our clashes will be their judge we will tear apart their flesh with the fire of our AK74"said Balalaika as she raises her guns along with everyone else.

 **A little time skip**

"I'm sorry for your lose Chang" said Balalaika as she's on the phone with Chang.

"Appreciate if I knew those kids would've been there I would've brought my best shooters with me thanks to them I now have to walk home perfect end to a perfect day. oh yea I took care of what's up for y'all I figure you can deal without him getting away so, I gave him a tip and send him on a wild goose chase, I'll let you figure out how your gonna pay me back" said Chang.

"True as always Chang, I'll differently owe you one for that everything is going according to plan things should be getting started anytime now" said Balalaika with both Naruto and Tayuya next to her.

In the streets a bunch of people are shooting at a black cadan believing the twins are in it. Balalaika's men have finally found the twins they are trying to get the kids where Balalaika wants them.

"Hold it don't move a muscle you little brats ya'know it's not safe for a bunch of little roaming the streets at night especially when the whole entire city is on a man hunt when you happen to be the prize mh I guess you can say your prays lately" said Eta as she holds her gun at the twins.

"No it's okay, he can I ask you a question" asked Gretel smiling innocently as she holds her M1918 BAR.

"Uh" said a confuse Eta as she backs away from Gretel.

"How much are we worth what's the bounty off of our heads" said Gretel

"Eighty grand ugh don't move" said a very and conscious Eta having her gun pointed at Gretel.

"Wow that's pretty good you don't mind I'll like to disgust something with you. You see I have all this money from Verrocchio's office I don't mind fighting with you if I have to but we still have things we wanna do will you accept a hundred thousand dollars pretend you never saw us "said Gretel holding up the money.

"Ugh get the fuck outta here I'm not getting plaid by some kid "said Eta.

"What about one hundred and fifty well" said Gretel throwing money in the air with no fucks?

"Uh well I what are we supposed to do Revy" said a confused Eta looking up at Revy who's on top of a building.

"How that even a fucking question the eighty grand the one hundred and fifty grand and their lives no reason to take them all right" said Revy pointy her guns at the twins with a crazy look.

 **With Balalaika, Naruto, and Tayuya**

"We confirm the targets location the Chinese woman from Lagoon Company and the sister from the rip off church are there too" said Boris.

"They have nothing to do our operation we will crush them if necessary "said Balalaika glaring into the night.

 **With Revy and Eta**

"But I'm offer you a hundred and fifty thousand dollars' said Gretel.

"Doesn't matter after we kill these brats don't forget to pick up the cash from the ground okay Eta" said Revy with her insane look.

"Uhh Okay don't you fucking move" said Eta.

"Seems like were done talking" said Gretel smiling

Revy, Eta, Hansel and Gretel starting fights bullets being shot before Eta can shoot Hansel Balalaika men come out and start firing. It's now a war zone with Hotel Moscow Hansel and Gretel. After finding out where the twins are Balalaika, Naruto, and Tayuya are waiting for the twins.

 **In the morning**

"There's no need hide why don't you come out" said Balalaika as she and Naruto staring into the space.

"You knew where I was that's very impressive your soldiers are very good too I chase them around for quite a while and I couldn't kill a single one so, what do you wanna do now perhaps we can use this time to talk let's see maybe we can talk about the soldier of ours a normal would've died a lot sooner that man didn't want to let go when he died he kept yelling Captain Captain and when he finally died he went ugh like that" said a cheerful but creepy bat shit crazy Hansel.

"Mmh you don't say" said Balalaika as she's smoking her cigar.

"You're a cool person but you know what it won't be very long till you're laying down like that man so, we don't have much time left to talk" said Hansel.

'In That case this little game of ours is over little boy this little game of ours is over little boy but I know which ever the outcome you're probably going to be smiling but you're going to have to beg for forgiveness " Said Naruto.

Before the Hansel gets to say something he gets shot in his right leg with a sniper he tries to throw the battle ax but it's all useless since he gets his hand blown off by Tayuya.

"If you would've relies you would've known proceeding us will come to this outcome you were never going to survive" said Naruto as he smokes his cigar gazing at the boy.

"Ya'know your kinda scary but what are you talking about I'm not gonna die I can't die because I've killed so many people in my life, we killed many many many people and we get to live on much longer we can add on to our lives we're never going to die that's right we are eternal" said a crying Hansel.

"That's quite the interesting delusion a wonderful thought I suppose however, I'm sorry but nothing is forever that's just how it is now so, I think my man and I sit and watch as you breathe your last pathetic last breathe until you die judging by your words you have about 10 minutes may you rest in peace I would take pity but I have no idea what you been through" said Balalaika as she closes her eyes.

"That was exhausting I'm getting to old for this" said an exhausted Balalaika as she rubs her eyes.

"Maybe but your still beautiful as ever babe" said Naruto wrapping his arm around her and kisses her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**With Tayuya**

"Ugh all great all the other soldiers get to hunt the fuckin brats while I have to wait for the female twin to come uuh I hope they can get here already I'm starting to become impatient" said Tayuya.

She finally sees Gretel she gets her sniper and shots her and the head. She wipes her dry tear away for having to kill the child she honestly hates the people who have done this to the poor little girl.

 **With the Lagoon Company**

"So, what does Miss Balalaika what" asked Rock looking unsure and uneasy which makes since Balalaika makes almost everyone feel uneasy. "Who the fuck knows what Balalaika wants" Revy glaring at rock for asking a dumb question well to her it was dumb.

"Revy is right whatever Balalaika wants must be important and some advice Rock don't piss her of." Said Dutch

The door open up with Balalaika herself the woman of the hour with her trusted guards/ longtime friends and lover who's obviously Naruto. Naruto is wearing a black shirt and a black fur coat jacket with dark blue fitted jeans wearing black and grey air force ones. Tayua having her long hair in a low pointy tail she is wearing a Black tank top a blue trench coat she's wearing sum grey camouflage jeans and black combat boats.

"Everyone I want you to meet some of my old friends" gesturing to the blonde and red head." This is Tayuya Uzumaki the Melody Butcher she specialize in sniping and making guns and this is Naruto Uzumaki the Red Fox my boyfriend who's a genius with guns and swords" After hearing that this blonde man is her boyfriend everyone in Lagoon Company jaw drop comedic but no one dare not say anything even Revy didn't say anything.

"Starting today they will be part of Lagoon Compnay" She then walks out but not before wrapping her arms around Naruto and kisses him with so much passion she starts to moan. After pulling away she walks out and winks at him swaying her ass.

"Wassup/ Hey Fuckers"

"Your selfishness is starting to become a problem young lady we're as interested in the product as you are, however don't forget that everything has a time limit to it Soccer, Football exchange; hell even fucking said a man taping his pistol against his leg.

"You people are so short sided we're not there! Simply not there! Sorry but there's no way we can release them as they are now said Janet throwing away the unused fake money.

"Look no one is planning is trade these off to the US treasury department alright in fact I bet you and your friend here are the only ones that don't have to give a shit about any of that. You have gone over 2,000 dollars but I guess that's the price of perfection right. This job was supposed to be over two months ago. He exclaims his breathe while tapping his gun "Now personally I have a hard time believing it some of my investments well they think you're trying to screw us over as if think none of us are smart enough are smart enough to figure it all out." Said the man as he cocks his gun.

"Theo keep working" said Janet as she shift her eyes to the nervous white man.

"I'm sure you can understand how upset that will make me. But I wouldn't worry sweetheart lucky for you I don't believe what they are saying and you better hope I'm right cause what they saying is true then I'm a cut you in places where you don't not wanna be cut hmm I'm not the kind of man who raises his hand against a woman well most of the time so what am I supposed to do in this situation" said the leader of the gang as one of his men pulls a gun and points it at Theo and shots him dead in the head.

"W-what did you do that for now we can't!" said a scared Janet.

"Shut the fuck up you don't have time to indulge this rouse any longer and our pockets ain't so deep we can keep wasting money on you when I come back in two days you better have good news sweetheart." Says the boss.

(Everything happens in cannon she meets eda and revy while trying to hinde from the florida mafia later meets Chinglish and Frederica Sawyer hired assassins: I wanted more scene time for Naruto and Tayuya )

Inside the house of the scarred woman known as Balalika in a large bedroom is a very naked Naruto with his equally naked girlfriend Balalaika on top of him using his chest as if it's a pillow Naruto then pulls Balalaika off of him buts some boxers on he walks over to a nightstand on the stand look like a carton you would keep your cigarettes but now this is where Naruto keeps his blunts.

He pulls one out one of his blunts he then starts looking for something to eat while searching to feed his hunger he sees his cousin Tayuya wearing a tank top and shorts smoking out of a bong and while having some eggs, bacon, and sausage. Naruto then smells the food and starts drooling at it "God damn that smells bombs as fuck" said Naruto gazing at the food.

"Yeah I know right those eggs are from a turkey, bacon from a four hundred pound big and the sausage well it's from a goat" said Tayuya as she stuffs her face away eating the food and enjoying her bake and bake Naruto then grabs some of his own food both cousins are enjoying their meal suddenly they hear the door to the master bedroom opening and a tired yet satisfied Balalika is walking out she doesn't bother to say hi. She grabs her food and starts eating after the group is dress they get ready for the day Balalaika goes to Hotel Moscow doing whatever the fuck she does.

 **Time skip to afternoon day**

Naruto and Tayuya are siting with Revy and Eta as they explain what happened. Suddenly people in cars and on bikes come out a man whit tan skinned blonde hair and a scar on his face is smirking.

"Alright follow me alright said the scarred man.

 **Inside the Bar**

"You got that look Eta you might as well fess up watcha do" said Revy as she tries to gain some information.

"Come on you forget I worked for the religion trickster a man who turned water and wine and walked in a sea of gasoline. Any way Rock's brining the car round let's go. Said Eta as she, Revy, Naruto, and Tayuya walked out.

 **Time Skip**

"What so special about this spot" asked Rock

"What the hell are we doing here?" asked Revy

"You just shut up and wait a very conveniences is going to happen to us' said Eta.

"Why Fuck do I get the feeling something gonna hit the fuckin fan hard as fuck" said Tayuya. They then wait at in the car as they are watching the hotel Janet is staying in.

 **Inside the room Janet is staying in**

She's laying down on the bed unknown of the upcoming danger awaiting her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Now it's time for Red Fox**_

 ** _I've thought of some stories:_** ** _Monsters, Demons, and Youkai the pairing is Naruto x Yukari , Snake of the Underworld the pairing is Naruto x Kurumu, Tundra and Avalanche the pairing is Naruto x Terra, Path of a shinobi the pairing Naruto x Anko puppet master, and Seals of Fox the pairing Naruto x Shizune_**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the xhild becomes hated and boy becomes the hero hut what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _"What so special about this spot?" asked Rock as they come to a stop at a hotel._

 _"What the hell are we doing here?" asked Revy in annoyance._

 _"You just shut up and wait a very conveniences is going to happen to us." said Eda in a care free tone._

 _"Why fuck do I get the feeling something gonna hit the fuckin fan hard as fuck." said Tayuya ._

 _ **Inside the room Janet is staying in**_

 _Janet's laying down on the bed unknown of the upcoming danger awaiting her._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

 **Present Time**

"There's a muse at the entrance of the city it's a message to be read by all who encounter it, for the coscious, for the sane it's a warning for the reckless, for the wild of heart. An invention they cannot refuse, the worst of the criminal underworld. Gather here, they come around the globe just to butt heads an evil city caught between the west and east founded during the Cold War, nurtured by the many illegal drug trade edge of the world crucible with progress. A place where people's soul's have been relentlessly destroyed by attaining the pursuit of money and power. Final stop on the way to hell, even though this place welcomes the worst of the worst I still love it, hell it's what my cousin Tayuya and I are used to but now we're part of the Lagoon Company but I still don't understand how Rock is even alive I believe it's because of Revy saving his ass if not for her he would've been dead the first time he step foot on this criminal cesspool. The name of this city is spoken amongest the villiains.

Many who come here to make a name for themselves are shallow by the darkness, never to return a cruel fate to happen to any half ass crook who stumbles upon Roanapur, right now another sarcrificial lamb has wondered off to long awaits." thought Naruto as he thinks about the city of evil.

Unknown to Janet almost every criminal within the city is getting ready for the hunt "let's get going guy shall we, let's get this weak ass cheap job finished already! Alright let's head out" said a man with a wide grin he then opens the door thus exiting out of the bar with criminals, and assassins such as Shenhua and Frederica.

Shenhua can be seen wearing a Rose Chinese _cheongsam_ that showed her legs, along with a white jacket. She has long black hair going down past her buttocks, with a stripe holding throwing knives on both legs. She also had part of her hair on the right side of her face. On top of all of this, she also wore two long, red, tassel-like earrings on both ears. And has red painted fingernails and lipstick.

 **With Lagoon Compay**

Rock, Eda, Revy, Naruto, and Tayuya are sitting in a car "so, why are we here? What are we waiting for?" asked Rock who's sitting in the drivers seat.

"By my calcualations I say about one million to one give or take." said Eda with a grin causing Revy to look back at the blonde and Naruto to narrow his eyes at the woman.

Tayuya scoffed at Eda "no shit Sherlock! It's going to be another fucking gun fight I can almost smell the blood and gun powder." said Tayuya with a smirk.

Revy then finally turns towards Eda "I'd be grateful for a showdown right about now. I'll tell you what's happened this rotten nun has been comsumed by her own greed. So, who's coming Eda no one that's who?" said Revy with an annoyed expression.

Eda then leans in between Revy and Rock she then gains a smile "there's no reason to be bind out of shape because you're bored." said Eda with a sly smile.

Tayuya gains a giant tic mark on the side of her head "aye Eda! Get your fat fucking ass out my fucking face!" roared Tayuya with an angry expression.

Eda then leans back into her seat ans wraps her arm around Naruto "honestly, this should be easy isn't that right fox boy?" asked Eda as she runs her finger along Naruto's birthmarks.

Naruto eyebrow begin to twitch he then glances at Eda "you are aware I'm with Balalaika right and she can be quite protective." said Naruto with a smirk Eda quickly moved her arm not wanting to deal with that woman

Naruto then let's out a sigh "besides I'm happy with Balalaika but I am too starting to become impatient." said Naruto who's starting to get tired of waiting.

Eda then gains a fake pout "aw don't be like I'm sure I can be fun." said Eda grinning at Naruto in a sexual tone.

Tayuya eyebrow twitched as she watches Eda "fuckin' slutty nun." sneered Tayuya.

Naruto stares at Eda with a deadpan expression "you're sure relax don't you think." said Naruto.

Rock sweatdrops at the two blondes "how the hell can these two be so calm. I swear i'm like the only sane one." thought Rock.

"Awww, don't be like that. If you want I can project you but I think I've waited long enough. I supposed I can let you know what's going in Roanapur where we are." said Eda with a grin as she leans over once again basically elbowing Revy in the jaw.

Revy with an angry expression glares daggers at Eda "would you fuck off!" growled Revy.

Eta hums to herself completely ignores Revy "now where to begin? Well, that lovely place I was reffering to is the lovely Sack Inn. The same place where recomended that girl's quarters to. Any minute now a collection of Roanapur's finest will start charging into the place and let me tell what happens when they do. But the room they raid will actually be next to hers." said Eda.

Tayuya shoots Eda a raised eyebrow "why would something convenient happen?" asked Tayuya.

"That's because I'm the one who gave them the room number next to hers, now the stupid woman would jump out the woman as soon as she hears gun fires, then she'll most likely run out to the hall way to see what's going on." explain Eda.

Revy nods in agreement "yeah, that's probably what she'll do. Her body fluids are more none existent." said Revy.

"Exactly, so it goes without saying she won't notice her room is the only one with a fire proof door but, anyways the moment she opens the door she'll be against those criminals if the hunters are lucky they'll find out there's a wall behind the door and if that's right." said Eda with a half grin.

Revy turns over to look at Eda with an annoyed yet deadpan expression "it's like you got all the if's in the world. To gather this lame ass plan." said Revy in her usual tone.

Eda smiles at her gun happy friend "aww come on, Revy don't be like that. If she dies then so be it. But still unless the girl is completely useless, unless they shoot the fire proof door won't be much but it will buy her time. Any second now they'll bust the door down and storm into her room and find it completely empty." said Eda.

Tayuya scoffed at Eda "yeah right bitch! Like everything is gonna fall into place you blonde bitch!" growled Tayuya.

Revy nods her head in agreement with Tayuya "yeah, I agree with Tayuya there's no way that'll happen!" stated Revy.

Eda just grins at the two foul mouth women "that's a thing I gave her a way out, if you stretch out on that bed once I bet you'll see it , you'll have to be blind not too. Although you'll never able to appericate the meaning of it until the time comes." said Eda.

Naruto glances at Eda "are you serious? That's a little too simple. Besides, what kind of person relies on graffiti?" said Naruto with a deadpan expression.

Tayuya then turns to Eda "look up, look down. Congratulations you're a fucking jack ass!" insulted Tayuya believing the nun to be some type of fucking idiot.

Eda turns towards the redhead "what's wrong with that? Haven't you heard it's better to keep things simple. Anyways, that girl might be hopeless on her own, but if she follows my little game plan, she'll go for the touch down like Brett Favre. All she really has to do is follow the signs...so how's that sound, huh?" asked Eda with a smirk.

Revy looks over at Eda with a snort "looks like you need to get your fucking head examined!" said Revy.

"Come on." complained Eda.

Revy closes her eyes and ignores Eda "let's go, Rock, Naruto , Tayuya." said Revy in a tone that gave away she doesn't want to hear any more of the gun wielding nun's plan "start the car." ordered Revy.

Rock nods his head "right." said Rock he then turns the car on.

"Revy i'm serious! That room works four times out of seven!" yelled Eda as the car goes in reverse.

Each of them looked on in shock as Janet run past them "you gotta be fuckin' killin' me!" exclaimed Naruto.

"See what I tell you! Bingo! Go get her Rock!" roared Eda as the five of them watch Janet run past them. Janet then turns and see's Revy, Rock, Eda, Naruto, and Tayuya in the car "what a surprise! Up for a midnight jog? Very impressive." joked Eda with a grin.

Janet glares at Eda "you-you trick me..you heartless bitch!" growled Janet as she continues to run.

"That's not very nice. Speaking to your guardian angel." mocked Eda with a false tone of hurt while still having the same grin placed on her face.

"What do you expect! I thought I was going to die back there!" yelled Janet in an angry tone.

Eda playful grin morphs into a dark grin "oh, is that a fact, whatever so do you want us to save you? Think it over carefully cause if you don't wanna hand over those plates there's not much I can do for you. Maybe next time you'll be better off dealing with a mos next time." grinned Eda.

Revy then let's out a sigh at her blonde friend "jeez, how low can you get Eda?" asked Revy.

"30,000." yelled Janet.

Eda then grins back at Rock "well you look at that it's almost bed time, Rock will you take me back to the church?" asked Eda.

"You monster? A hundred thousand then!" yelled Janet.

Eda then hums to herself "hmm, not a chance." said Eda they then hear the sound of two guys on motorcycles can be seen driving down the alley "better hurry up they're after you." taunted Eda.

"Alright fine! Whatever you want!" yelled Janet in distress.

The car then stops Revy opens the door abd Eda grins at the panting woman "alright looks like we have a deal." said Eda with a grin.

"if you-you...'pant'...don't actually save me..'pant' i'm going to haunt you." said Janet who's out of breathe.

"Don't worry about it. If I actually took it farther I wouldn't actually have any customers." said Eda who just waves Janet off.

The two motorcycles stop "hey, Eda! Wanna tell me what you doing here!" asked a man who narrows his eyes as he watches Janet get in the car.

Eda just grins at the three men "hey wassup. You guys taking a late night jog also?" asked Eda.

"We have business with that woman there! A one million grand per job!" yelled the man.

Eda still continues to smile at the growing mob "that's an easy way to make pocket change." stated Eda.

The man then grins darkly at Eda" how about it, Eda? Why don't you- a bullet then goes right through the man's head ending his life. Janet looks shocked as she stares at Eda.

Tayuya narrows her eyes and gains a dark expression "whaddya mean, you cock suckers!" yelled Tayuya

"Y...you!" exclaimed Janet.

Eda grins at the other criminals with her gun smoking "This is the big one. I got a million dollars riding on this job. Go on home and watch the tonight show or somethin'." said Eda.

Eda quickly hops in the car, both Revy pulls out a riffle A15 and Tayuya pulls out a riffle M16 "our job, right? Eda." said Revy in a cold tone.

Eda grins darkly "yeah, paid in cold hard cash. Eat'em alive, you two." said Eda they then drive off but as they drive off the three gun wielding women began to fire on the criminals who also begin to fire back.

"I'll pull out to the main road! Where should I go!" asked Rock as he drives through the streets qith other cars following behind them.

"This is our work, so head for the sea, Rock!" yelled Revy.

 **With Shenhua**

As Shenhua arrives at the site she see's two dead people and multiple bullet shells, Shenhua let's out a sigh "somehow things get very very complicated." thought Shenhua.

A man from the ground wipes some sweat from his forehead he then looks up at the woman "it's more than complicated, Shenhua! The Church of Violence, The Lagoon's Gunman, Balalaika's Red Fox and Melody Butcher, too!" exclaimed a man.

A blonde haired man looks up at Shenhua who's standing above them " this is miles different from nabbing one amateur! We're gonna be lucky to get out of this alive!" yelled the man who's in fear.

A car pulls up and out of a car is a cowboy "what're you doing, you idiots! If you don't follow them now." said the blonde cowbow.

Shenhua turns towards the idiot "cowboy. Things change a little. If you no give thirty thousand, everyone leave." said Shenhua in her usual broken accent.

The cowboy then gains an angry expression "what the hell! Don't make me laugh , you chink! You're yelling me you want 30 grand just because of three bitches and one guy! You're all a bunch of yellow cowards!" roared the cowboy.

Suddently the angry finds himself shocked in fear as a chinese blade is thrown by Shenhua, the Chinese woman stares at the man with a cold emotionless gaze "cowboy, this no Florida is Roanapur. You understand? They not like little bullies you know, who paint and write on alley walls. They like us. Live by kill or be killed. If you want be cheap, hire own men." said Shenhua gazing down at the cowboy.

The cowboy narrows his eyes at Shenhua "wait. What you just said about them. Do you know who they are? You're pretty damn confident, chink. I just hope you're not bluffing." said the cowboy as he grits his teeth.

Shenhua grins at the man "of course. Not know about those two in this place means you live under rock, cowboy." said Shenhua with a sly dark grin she then throws her other blade which had nearly sepreated his head from his body "call lobos. Then this talk become easy. They in big hurry. Not take side roads. Then... Where they go is easy to know." said Shenhua.

 **At Lagoon Company**

Eda can be seen smoking a cigarette with an unpleased expression "hey, hey, hey. This ain't what I was told. Nobody told me that the boat'd already left." complained Eda as she blows smoke out of her mouth.

Rock turns towards Eda "they say some urgent business came in just now. You want something to drink?" asked Rock.

"There's some Ardbeg Whiskey. Gimme some of that." said Eda she then turns towards Naruto and Tayuya who arw drinking Fireball.

"Don't even think about it. That's Dutch's. You even put your lips to it and I'll shove a can of Pepsi up your ass." said Revy who's back is turn.

Eda crosses her arms under breast and licks her tongue "hnph, cheap ass." complained Eda.

"How about some Jim Beam? We've got a lot of that." said Rock as he carries two glass bottles and the bottle of liquor.

Tayuya clicks her tongue and turns to Rock with a stern look "aye, Shit Stain. That's enough. If the bitch keeps fuckin' complaing just give the dumb bitch piss water." said Tayuya in her usual blunt yet rude tone.

" _Revy, is Eda there too_?" asked Dutch who's talking to the crazy woman through walkie talkie.

Revy runs her hand through her hair and let's out a sigh "yeah, she ia. Sorry for interruptin' you. " said Revy.

" _It's okay. Anyway. The situation's Com CI Com CA, huh_?" asked Dutch.

"Yeah, that's about it. There's Eda, and we got our weapons...and two placeholders." said Revy she then glances at both Naruto and Tayuya.

Dutch hums to himself " _not bad. We'll dock by 0700, but it looks like we won't have time to unload_." said Dutch.

Rock then hands Eda the glass of liquor "I'll call Isaac. Put the tab on the church. But Rock, what's the girl doing?" asked Eda.

Rock shrugged his shoulders "her? She's been in the storage room since we came here." said Rock as he drinks the warm liquor.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at Rock "but it's been over an hour. What the hell is she doing?" asked Naruto.

 **With Janet**

The woman can be seen sitting on the floor and her faced glued onto her computer "Box Scan the spice...enter the TSIG through root authority...port is 192...168 is this the DNS server? It's no use. The port shell's being bounced. I can'r believe I'm locked out of ny own safe...ah, you really were a genius , Theo. It's a shame you're dead. Thanks to your talent...it looks like I'm really in a jam." said Janet as shw leans into the wall but out of no where the lights were cut off.

Revy, Rock, and Eda looked shocked while Tayuya quickly grabs a Shotgun SPAS 12, Shotgun UTS 15, Sig Sauer Rifle, and Uzi 22LR. Naruto grabs two Honjo Masamune swords, Jericho Pistol 942, and KSC STI Eagle 5.5 Hybrid GBB Pistol. Naruto then gains a dark grin showing his fangs "so they're here I was wondering when those idiots would arrive." thought Naruto.

Janet then storms out of the room with a frantic expression "what is it! The lights just went out!f" exclaimed Janet.

Tayuya glares at Janet "shut up dumb ass. Don't move and don't talk." ordered Tayuya in a serious tone.

Eda goes towards the widow to take a peek "shit, I thought this'd happen. " cursed Eda she then turn towards Revy, Tsyuya, and Naruto who has a dark twisted smile "can you guys see'em?" asked Eda.

Naruto's smile turns into a sinister smile making him look like a fox "I can smell them they reek of fear." said Naruto.

Tayuya smiles darkly "shit heads came out for a moinlight walk." said Tayuya as she pulls out her SPAS 12 and Naruto pulls ourmt both blades.

As the three men break down the door Naruto and Tayuya glares at the three men "who's up for a little bit of murder? Strike a pose!" declared Naruto.

"Cock suckers!" growled Tayuya as she points her gun, Naruto quickly jumps in the air dodging bullets while in mid air he swings both swords cutting each of their heads clean off.

As more come through Revy beguns to go crazy and start firing on them "Rock! Take the girl and run for it!" yelled Revy Rock grabs onto Janet's hand and runs towards the door but the two get sepreated once a chansaw cuts through the door by none other than Frederica.

Frederica slashes at Rock but thanks to quick reflex he dodges the swing but only barely. As Eda, Tayuya, and Naruto kill the other people Revy looks back "Rock!" roared Revy, she then quickly slides through the floor avoiding bullets being shot at her "holy fuckin' shit!" yelled Revy as she grits her teeth.

Frederica stands above both Rock and Janet with bot cowering in fear at the chainsaw wielding woman. Janet holds onto Rock's shirt "what're you doing? Shoot her! Shoot!" yelled Janet.

"I don't have a gun!" yelled Rock.

"WHAT! What are you, stupid!" roared Janet glaring at Rock as if he's some type of idiot.

Rock then gains a sweat drop "yeah. I was just thinking the same thing." said Rock his eyes then shift to the metal shelf. Just as Frederica was about kill Rock with her chainsaw Rock blocks her wespon with the shelf as Rock defends himsekf against Frederica he notices Janet takes off towards a door "no, come back! That door leads to the dock!" roared Rock but the frightful woman pays him no mind.

"Don't make me laugh! There's no way I'll survive if I stay inside!" thought Janet as she opens the door she comes face to face with a large white man with an unusual smile. She then laughs nervously "hi. I don't suppose you'd be willing to step aside?" asked Janet.

The large creepy man continues to smile at her "do you like grill parties, miss?" asked the man he then raises his hand holding up a strange hand held device as he presses the button a huge torrent of flames comes out Janet quickly runs back inside.

As Janet runs back into the room Naruto grabs Janet and has her own the ground who has a make shift shield in fron of him "Rock! Move!" yelled Naruto Rock quickly steps back from the woman Naruto then shoots his guns at Frederica's chainsaw the hits from the bullet causes the young woman to tumble backwards.

Eda grits her teeth as she reloads her gun "Naruto! The fuckers outside're gettin'annoying! Git anything!" yelled Eda.

Naruto doesn't even bother to glance at Janet "hey, you! Get that box to Eda!" ordered Naruto Janet doesn't question the blonde Japanese man she then kicks the wooden box over to Eda and Tayuya.

Eda stops the box with her foot and she grins looking at the grernade launcher both Eda and Tayuya take cover "if ya had something this good, why the helldidn't ya use it already?" asked Eda as she glances at Tayuya.

Tayuya grins as she uses her Sig Saucer Rifle on the men. Her grin becomes dark as her bullet goes through a man's head and another bullet goes through a man's throat "those are trade goods." said Tayuya.

"Doesn't matter. Y'only have one left!" said Eda as she fires a grenade thus causing a huge explosion of flames.

Naruto starts to fire at the oncoming enemies. "Rock, Revy! Take her and go! I got this!" ordered Naruto he then open fires on Frederica.

As Revy and Janet go upstairs Rock turns his head towards Naruto "Naruto, come on!" yeled Rock.

"Naruto!" yelled Eda with a surprised look.

Naruto'a natural instincts he bends his back dodgint the Chinese knife that was thrown at him "Shenhua!" glared Naruto as he watches the blade fly over him.

Shenhua smiles at Naruto as she twirls her blade "oh, how you know?" sang Shenhua she then glances at Frederica "Sawyer, we which places." said Shenhua Frederica glances at Shenhua.

Naruto then pulls out his swords, Tayuya glocks her gun, and Eda grits her teeth at the two women. Eda jumps back avoiding the knife thrown at her "hey Naruto, Tayuya! Who the fuck is that bitch! You two know her?" asked Eda.

Naruto and Tayuya shook their head negatively "no we never met her but we've heard of her!" said Naruto as the three take cover.

"Aye fortune cookie! Your partner here too!" yelled Tayuya.

Shenhua smiles at the three "ah, Leigharch? He take too much pill, go to Mars and not come back. He live with head doctor now. " said Shenhua in her broken accent.

"She's standin'on a duct, y'hear? Tell him I saod Hi! Sucks to be him! Eda, Listen up! Some idiot gone and started a fire over at that exit, the main exit's been blown up, and jumpin' out just makes us sitting ducks. All that's left is the emergency exit that those two are covering and the stairs thst Rock, Revy, and thst girl went up. " said Naruto with a cold expression.

Tayuya turns towards Eda "the emergency exits is a most def fuck no. Even if we get back those two bitches, one grenade means it's game over. Since Revy is with Rock and the nerd we don't need to cover them. So there's nowhere to go but up. But if we climb the ladder. Those fucking shit heads are gonna carve us a new fuckin' asshole. Eda. The walls here are thin. I can punture them with my cutlass. Let's end this fight. If we can get the bitch off the ducts. Then you and I can finish her ass off." said Tayuya in a cold tone.

Eda puts another clip into her gun "of course I can, bitch. If you can get those two out of the doorway, taking care on them will be easy. Alright. The chainsaw girl's gonna too. So eat'em both. " said Eda as she and Tayuya hit their guns together.

Tayuya and Naruto gain a cold yet twisted grin "Dattebayo!" said Tayuya.

 **With Dutch and Benny**

Benny hangs up the walkie talkie and turns towards Dutch "Dutch, it's no use. They're not picking up." said Benny.

"Alright. We'll assume they're having a shootout, 'll be at port soln. I'm nearing sight range." said Dutch as he's looking at the doc with his binoculars.

" _How is it? Can you see anything_?" asked Benny as he talked to Dutch over the walkie talkie.

 _"Not much yet, besides the city lights and dock...huh. Oh absofuckinglutely wonderful!_ " exclaimed the African man.

"What is it Dutch? Someone drop a nuke on Roanapur?" asked Benny.

" _Would've been better if that happened goddammit. Then at least I wouldn't be the only one getting the shaft. Some fucker's gone and set a fire on my door. That makes a KKK meeting look like a barbecue party_!" said Dutch as he,watches his doc engulf in flames.

 **With Naruto**

"They're comin'!" roared Eda. Next to her Naruto has each blades drawn and Tayuya and Eda with their guns locked and loaded begin to fire on Shenhua but the Chinese woman manages to avoid the bullets they watch as Shenhua jumps.

Eda looks on with a confused look "did she fall?" asked Eda.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "who knows but be on the look out." said Naruto as he darts his blue eyes around.

"Gotta take care of the chainsaw too. Or else it'll haunt my dreams. If we leave her alive she'll come back for us sonetime, so let's finish her off now." said Eda she then narrows her eyes as she see's Shenhua knife "got..you?" said Eda as she grabs onto the knife.

Tayuya and Nsruto rush over to Eda as she falls over, Tayuya quickly grabs onto her "got you bitch." said Tayuya.

Down below Shenhua smiles "ah, I thought she lose her head. From sound of voice, it is nun. Sawyer." said Shenhua as she pulls the string tgat's connected to the knife those choking Eda.

Tayuya pulls Eda back she aims her Uzi 22LR at Frederica and begins to fire she narrows her eyes and fires a bullet in front of her Frederica runs into the bullet causing the bullet to be shot in her arm. "Shit Tayuya, the real one's over ther! Move it!" yelled Eda.

"Got it! Why would I be helpin' your dumb slutty ass, anyways." said Tayuya suddently Shenhua hoops over to them.

"No Need to kill you, but just to make sure, yes." said Shenhua with a dark smile.

Eda groans in pain "Naruto, Tayuya. The chainsaw girl's gone up the ladder. Beg for your life or tell a joke, I don't care. Just grab her attention!" pleaded Eda Tayuya then hands Eda her Uzi 22LR.

Shenhua then presses the blade against Eda's neck "hey loudmouth,, fox , you hear me? I not say hard words. Drop gun. Okay? You let nun die, go to hell. Not good, yes?" asked Shenhua.

"Tayuya, Naruto don't listen to her!" yelled Eda.

Shenhua gives Eda a closed eye smile "you act bad, sister. Loudmouth and fox. No inside, yes?" asked Shenhua.

Eda then begins to laugh nervously " hey, hey, hey! Time out! Yeah, you're right, but hang on a sec! Haste makes waste. Listen to me for just a minute, okay? Ok? Alright? Umm...dammit! I mean, the American National Anthem was originally a song for drunks, but." said Eda.

"In movie, stupid who listen to beg for life akways die. So, question. I stupid? I look like stupid?" asked Shenhua in a mocking tone.

Eda grits her teeth "I thought you said killing a nun damns you to hell." said Eda.

"I taoist. No care about your religion. Goodbye sister." said Shenhua as she raises her blade.

Eda smirks at Shenhua "idiot. The hell express moves fast. Only needs this much time. Look behind you." said Eda Shenhua turns and sees Naruto and Tayuya out of a window, Tayuya shoots the strong with the wire cut Eda let's out a huge sigh pf relief.

With the wire cut Shenhua stumbles back she then glares at Naruto who's she then hurls a volley of kunai at Naruto he deflects each of the kunai with his sword he jumps towards Shenhua both glare at each other Naruto twirls both swords around Naruto run towards Shenhua both swing at each other as their blades meet Naruto elbow her in the face causing her lip to bleed she gives Naruto side kicks. He quickly backflips away as he's in mid he then throws a smoke pellet in her face.

Once the smoke clears she see's Naruto hanging off of the wall with his swords stabbed into the wall Tayuya then shoots Shenhua in the leg and Eda shoots her in the ribcage causing her to falk into the waters below her. Eda smirks at the two as she runs the back of her neck "thanks for saving my ass, you two." said Eda.

Naruto just shrugged "it's no problem now let's hurry up and go after Shenhua partner." said Naruto both Eda and Shenhua nods each of their head.

Tayuya let's out a chuckle "knowing that bitch she probably kill that fucking slut!" laughed Tayuya.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as: Soul and Mind of Pain, Cunning of a Fox, Student of The Scorpion, Snake Empire, The Three Kings, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengence, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Foxes of the Snake , Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Power From Within, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Tides of Hardship, Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be Soul and Mind of Pain next, then Cunning of a Fox, after that I'll update The Three Kings and then Snake Empire)_**

 **Naruto x Krista - 4**

 **Menma x Annie - 4**

 **Naruto x Hanji - 4**

 **Naruto x Sasha - 3**

 **Menma x Ymir - 1**

 **Menma x Rico Brzenska - 0**

 _ **These are the Naruto x Levi stories i will write in the future**_

 _ **Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu**_

 _ **Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**_

 _ **Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**_

 _ **Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**_


End file.
